Back Into Existance
by Im Bettin On Alice
Summary: Bella finds the meadow, and is changed by 3 vampires. She wakes up alone, and 50 years later she desides go back to Forks. What happens when Edward decides to go back to Forks at the same time? slightly OOC; better than it sounds. R&R Canon Pairings
1. Learning to Live

**Back Into Existance**

**:: Chapter: 1**

**Summary: Bella finds the meadow, and is changed by 3 vampires. She wakes up alone, and 50 years later she desides go back to Forks. What happens when Edward decides to go back to Forks at the same time? slightly OOC; better than it sounds. R&R Canon Pairings**

**Disclaimer: Okay seriously, do I look like Stephenie Meyer? Do I write like her? Do I type like her? Do I talk like her? Am I as old as her? Do I live like her? Would I be writing Twilight fanfiction if I was her?  
I can answer those questions. No, No, No, No, No, No, and No. Get off my Back D:**

* * *

BPOV

Its been 50 years.

50 long, lonely years. 50 years since he left me.

I still remembered his words, how he looked, his voice, everything. Of course, the only reason for that is my power. I can see my past like I'm in it. I have to be very careful sometimes, because if I get to focused I will suddenly start to imagine the time Edward left me, and I'll go through it all over again and start to dry sob without even releasing it.

Not only can I see my past, I can see others. I tested it on a old friend before, and it was like I was standing there. My whole body was there, and I could walk around. But they couldn't see or here me. Nothing could be changed of what happened, I could only see everything again. This wasn't the best power, but it was certainly nice to figure out how I can help someone out.

The best part is that all I have to do is get a very quick glimpse at a person to see their past, or just think deeply for myself. Its like I'm dreaming, so I can escape reality, something I'm very thankful for.

I had always wondered how it was for Alice, how it felt like not remembering anything. I was happy I'd never get that. I was a vampire, I remembered almost everything of my human life, and I couldn't change that.

I looked around. This place looked very familiar, but all the forests did. This one specifically reminded me of the time I was changed though.

_I was looking for the meadow. I had asked Jacob to help me find it, but we couldn't. I decided to look for myself. _

_Despite my clumsiness, I found my way. I actually found my way! But, the meadow didn't bring anything I thought it would. I was very sad here now, probably because I was without 'him'. It hurt to much to even think his name. _

_I sat down and looked around. The grass was tall, but not taller than my head. There were flowers, but they were a deep blue, making everything look more sad. The sun wasn't shining either. It was very dull today._

_Suddenly I heard a noise. I looked around, and stood. This place was always calm, and no one besides me and 'him', and maybe his family knew about it. It was 'his' place, so why was I even here? Either way, it didn't matter now. Someone else had found it._

I flashed back into reality. The next part was hard to remember, probably because I almost fainted here. Strangely though, I actually _wanted_ to remember it. I'd have to look back into my past to actually see it. I closed my eyes, and let my mind become the scene. I forgot I was in the real world, and there I was, watching everything that had happened after I heard the noise all over again.

_After looking around and seeing nothing, I decided I'd leave. This place wasn't making me feel any better. It was making me feel worse! As I turned I saw someone. Actually, it was 3 people, two girls and a boy in the middle of them, and their eyes weren't the normal brown, blue, green, or hazel humans had. Two of them had those butterscotch eyes, and the other had pitch black eyes. I couldn't tell if he was a human or animal drinker, but by the other two I assumed he drank animals._

_I stood looking at them, them at me. _

"_Hello, Isabella." The girl on the right of the guy said. She had very light brown hair that was cut just below her mid-back and she wore light makeup, but more than I ever would. She was very pretty and tall, just a smidge shorter than the guy, who was probably 6'5. Her voice hurt my ears in a way. It was very high pitched, but a nice voice. It made her sound nice. She wore nice clothes, but they had been torn up. I silently wondered how a vampire could get their clothes torn up. Maybe 'he' was just more careful around me, in more than a 'lets not drink her blood or get her hurt' way. _

"_H, h, how did you know my name?" I stuttered. I didn't like the fact that she knew it. Especially because she was a vampire, even if she was a 'vegetarian' vampire._

"_Dear, Isabella," the other girl started. She had blond hair that had faded blue highlights in it and went down to her shoulders. She was defiantly more of a 'rock' type of girl before she was changed. On the other hand, she was very short, probably only 3 inches taller than Alice was, making her 5 feet. She wore a lot of makeup to continue the 'rock' look she had going, and her clothes were also torn up. This girl was just as pretty as the other girl. Her voice was very pretty and sweet, not high pitched like the other girls. _

"_you do not need to know that now." She continued. "But come here, I'd like to show you something." _

"_Uh, okay?" I said, in a steady voice now, and I wondered where I got this confidence._

_As I walked forward I said "I know you are 'vegetarian' vampires," stressing the vegetarian part. I figured they should know I knew, before they did anything._

_The guy spoke next. He had a deep voice for a vampire, and he had dirty blond hair that went a little below his eyes. He was very hansom, and dressed nicely. Unlike the other two girls, he must have been careful not to rip his clothes._

"_Get her now, Amy." He said quickly. "I didn't want to do it now, but she knows"_

"_Wait, what?" I replied, shocked. Were they going to do it? Then, all of the sudden, I felt a sharp stab in my neck and I fell to my knees. I then felt more sharp pains in my hands, and feeling the burn, I passed out._

I came back to reality, not wanting to remember the pain. It was very bad, and I had thought about dieing, but decided it wasn't what I would ever want.

When I had woken up, my creators where gone, and I was alone. Lucky for me, I knew more about this vampire life, so I was able to help myself. Then, on a old friend I had seen, I looked into their past somehow, and figured out I had a power. After awhile, I learned that if I was focused enough, I could see mine.

Now, 50 years later, I was fine on my own. As a vegetarian vampire, I didn't have to travel much but I figured I would. It would be easier to live a different life then 'he' did. I could get my mind off him. I also learned how to fight from vampires who drank human blood, so I could fight my way off if I ever needed to. They were very kind, but I couldn't stay with them. The fact that they drank from humans disturbed me slightly.

As I walked on a very familiar rode, I realized it was time for me to settle down. I had been to college before and had a very good education because I had studied many, many jobs over the past 50 years, but I figured it was time to start off as a junior again. I would be going back to the school I had gone to years ago, Forks High School.

Lucky for me, all the teachers then were old, and as I checked, all of them had either died or were retired. I could start fresh without anyone knowing me, and I looked different enough that an old friend wouldn't remember me. I guess I had taken a few traits from Alice once I was changed. I knew I would have to look different, and I thought back to Alice for that help. I started wearing low heels, since I was actually graceful now. I also put on makeup, but they were very neutral. Most of them were either brown, or a very light pink, and I only used clear lip gloss, and yet, I still didn't like to wear it. I only did actually wear it when I was first changed, and only on special occasions.

My clothes were still boring and plain, but they always matched well and I was sure Alice would have to at least let me get away with it, unlike how she was when I was human and she was still here. The one color I never wore, was dark blue.

I walked up to an apartment and got a room. I didn't know if I could go live in my old house, or where else I would live, so here would be good. Its not like I'd spend much time here anyways.

As I looked at what I was wearing, I realized something very important. I was going to go do the thing I had hated very much when I was human, and still hate now. Something Alice had forced me to do with her many times, and something that I rarely ever do. But I'd have to do this if I were going to go to school.

It was time to go shopping.

* * *

**How was this for a first chapter of my new story? I hope this one gets more hits.**

**Sorry for the slight OOCish...that will probably be with most characters. Its hard to get the characters exact image, and I might imagine characters a bit different than you guys. Please bare with me. **

**Anyways, I want to know what you all think of this, and if you think I should continue. I will post chapter 2 later tonight to give you guys a heads up of what might happen, but I want to know if I should continue. R&R please! **

**Thanks guys  
~Leah**


	2. Falling into Darkness

**Back Into Existance**

**:: Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: -rolls eyes- Do you guys really want to play games? I don't. I want to get on with my fanfiction that I created using the things Stephenie Meyer created for all of us fans, and I am borrowing them. Good enough?**

* * *

EPOV

"What do you mean we are going back to Forks?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe they were going to make me face that place again. What if my sweet Bella was still there? She'd certainly be old by now, and she probably wouldn't remember me. Either way, I'd be able to avoid her, since I will be in school and she will be at home.

"_Edward, we left everything there, and left without much warning. We have to go finish up there, or start new. You know it won't be to long before we have to move out again." _Esme though, obviously trying to comfort me. I knew it wouldn't work though. It would hurt even more to go back to that same school and remember everything that had happened there. Heck, I'd probably get the urge to go to Bella's house and pick her up for school.

"No Esme!" I said, a little to harsh. "Everything reminds me of her! How do you think it will be like to go back to our old house, old school, old town? What if I get the same biology classroom? Do you know how it feels to have to go back to the one place you want to avoid forever, the one place that pains you the most?" I said, yelling now.

"Edward, calm down!" Rosalie yelled. "You left her, and now you have to pay the consequences. You got what you wanted didn't you? She lived a human life!" She said, voice going from mean, to comforting, "_Edward, you can't change the past. You have to live through your choices."_ She then thought, in a calm voice.

I looked at everyone, one by one, saving Alice for last. They were really going to make me go. I stared at Alice, hurt defiantly in my eyes, and sadness in hers. She was probably the best person I could talk to ever since she left, since she loved Bella very much.

"They're right Edward." She started then, her voice low. She was probably scared to tell me this, since I depended on her to keep me civilized. "Its time to go back." She kept going, looking like she was about to cry, if she could. I probably looked very hurt right now, just adding to her pain. "_I'm sorry, I just saw it." _She thought quickly, and ran upstairs, probably to pack.

I just stood there, thinking. Soon, everyone had left the room, gone upstairs to pack or just to go on with their lives. I was still standing in the middle of the room, staring at the wall, thinking.

I knew I had to go get ready, and get over the fact, but how could I? My love - well not mine anymore - had lived her life, hopefully a very happy one. I would have to find out, and if she was still alive I would stay with her until she dies, and then go to the Voulturi to end my life, and pray for a after life for myself. I'd especially pray for heaven, where Bella was sure to go.

"_Edward, son, I know you are shocked, but please, go get ready. We plan to leave as soon as everyone is packed." _Carlisle thought to me, and came and patted me on the back. "Everything is going to work out." He continued aloud, probably to everyone rather than just me.

"I'm sure it will." I said in a dead monotone, and walked at human pace up the stairs. This house only had two floors, and was very pretty, although much less pretty than our house in forks.

When I got upstairs, I turned to my right, and went down the hall to the end, and turned to my right. I entered my room, which was much like my room back in Forks, something I did on purpose. I packed a small bag of my things, mostly the clothes I brought everywhere and a few other clothing items that seemed to need wearing, any very important belongings, and the CD's I only had one copy of and had to take with me. I then turned to walk downstairs.

"I wonder how he's going to handle things, Em." I heard Jasper saying, very obviously to Emmett. The only reason I was able to hear is because I was next to Jaspers door. He was talking very quietly. "Alice saw about four different ways he's going to be when we are back. One was depressed, another was very happy - but that one can't be it, - she also saw him in a very calm mood, like he was trying to get everything out of his head and just deal with things which I'm hoping is right. The fourth vision was of him being very shocked - almost like he was having a heart attack if that is possible for us." He sighed.

"Its weird Emmett!" Alice screeched, but also in a low voice. "The vision of him being shocked was the most clear, so I'm guessing that's the correct one, but how can I know when I've seen four different outcomes? Each of them show me and Rose in them too! But we are just background characters, even though he's looking at us, in all of them. Its insane!"

"We just have to see how it turns out - but whatever he does, he better not touch Rose!" Emmett said in a sarcastic tone, obviously trying to lighten the tone. It hadn't worked, so he calmed down.

I ignored the rest, and walked down the stairs. Everyone else was waiting for me, looking at me with gratitude for not giving a fight. Everyone was thinking random things; Esme was thinking about how she might redecorate the house in Forks. Carlisle was thinking about how he was going to get his job back - something that would be easy anyways. Rose was being normal old Rose, thinking about the shopping trip she'd have to go on, and how she was happy she'd be able to go with Alice in a area near Forks without Bella complaining. I knew she actually wouldn't mind now, but that was Rose to be thinking that now since she knew she wasn't going to experience it anyways.

"Alice!" Carlisle called out. "Bring the boys and come down here, we are leaving!" He continued, and waited. Alice came running down the stairs with her 6 suitcases of clothes and shoes, and was quickly followed by Jasper and Emmett with their suitcases. We left quickly, on with our 8 hour ride, even while driving way beyond the speed limit. I took my Volvo, Alice and Jasper went in her Porshe I had bought her, Rosalie and Emmett went in Rose's Convertible, and Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's Mercedes. We decided not to take a plane, for Jasper's sake.

After the long, 8 hour ride, we arrived in Forks.

It was very much the same as I remembered it, but it was defiantly remodeled. The town had the same 'old' look it had always had, but you could tell my buildings were rebuilt in the past 10 years. I decided to check out other areas to see what else has changed.

When I got around to the area with our school, I noticed that it was very much the same. Nothing seemed to have changed, except the parking lot. Last time I had been here, the parking lot had been full. Now it was empty.

_Dead_ empty.

I decided to keep going. Why bother looking at the place I'd be going to in about a week anyways? Lucky for me, I got to start on the first day of school like everyone else. I wouldn't be the new, weird kid with a weird family like we are when we move to a new place in the middle of the year.

As I drove, I realized I was heading for the place I had vowed myself not to go to. Even then, I decided to keep going. I mean, why would I skip out on something that I really wanted, but was scared to see? This would be the best thing to do to decide my future.

As I arrived at Bella's house, I noticed how noisy it was. I quietly got out of my car and walked up to the window, peeking in.

In the house was a women, probably in her high 30's, with a young teenage boy and a little girl. The mom was making dinner, while the boy was feeding the girl - probably something she would prefer more at such a young age.

"_Charlie better get home soon." _The lady thought, and sighed. _"This boy here is going to be in so much trouble." _She kept thinking, and I suddenly realized this couldn't be Bella. I could never read her mind, and that wouldn't change.

"_Stupid brat, gets me in trouble and…."_ The boy thought, but I was to depressed to pay attention to the rest. Bella definanlty didn't live here anymore. Either way, I had to go see her old room.

I went to the tree, jumped, and stood on a branch. Then I jumped to her old bedroom window, and yanked it open.

Inside was the same bed I had seen years ago. The desk with the computer was still there too, but it had been cleaned. I headed over to the closes and opened it. Inside were Bella's old clothes. They even _smelled _the same - even though the scent was faded. If I could cry, I would be right now.

I went over to the desk, and saw a note. Picking it up, I read the address and everything that followed..

**Harper Ridgeview Funeral Chapel**

**105 W 4TH STPort Angeles, WA 98362**

**Name: Bella Swan**

**Birthdate: September 13****th**

**Declared Dead: April 17****th**

**Body: Not found**

**Casket - $36.79 **

**Flower Type - Pink and Red roses**

**Flower amount - 50 Flowers**

**Total for flowers - $135.00**

**Date to use Funeral Home - April 21****st****, 2006**

**Total for Funeral Home - $1580.00**

**Total - $1751.79**

I quickly put the paper down, not wanting to read whatever else went along with it. Bella had died shortly after I had left and I hadn't known it. I wondered what had killed her but then I heard thoughts. They were coming here, and I had to get out. Quickly, I ran to the closes grabbing a shirt and a pair of jeans I actually did remember her wearing, strangely, and ran out the window and to my car. I got in, set the clothes in the passenger seat, and drove home.

After a few minutes at the speed I was going, I arrived. Out of nowhere, I noticed my pixie of a sister, Alice, standing at my door.

"_Edward, I saw what you saw. I'm soooooo sorry! I'm gonna cry. My best friend is dead. Oh gosh Edward, what should we do?" _She thought, obviously upset. I knew we'd both be crying pretty hard if we could be. My love, her best friend, Esme's other child, Carlisle's favorite patient, and Emmett's favorite person to tease was dead. I couldn't say she was Jasper's or Rose's favorite of anything - I really wasn't sure. I knew they loved her, but was she really _that _important to them.

"We have to go tell them, Alice." I said, upset. I grabbed Bella's clothes, and handed them to Alice. She'd keep them safe for the time being.

I walked inside my new - or well new now - house. Everyone was looking at me with very sad expressions.

"We heard your conversation." Rose said, as Alice appeared. "I am so sorry Edward." She said, and Esme came up to me, looking as if she'd cry like the rest of us, and hugged me. Carlisle gave me a quick hug, and sighed. I knew he wishing he could make her alive, but she couldn't.

"_Edward, man. She was all of our favorite something. I had never seen you so happy before you were with her. But listen, you can't just go do something stupid now. You have to be brave - for us, for Alice and Esme. If you did something to them or someone did something to you, I'd have to kill someone or something. Esme lost a daughter, Alice lost a best friend, and you lost your love. Man, we've all lost something or someone from our human lives. That was so long ago though, it doesn't seem to affect any of us. You're going to hurt, we all are. But please Edward, don't do something stupid." _Emmett though, going on about it. I'd never think he'd be the first one to think of me doing something rash, but he was. I looked in his eyes, and gave him a nod, but even without hearing his thoughts, I knew he wasn't sure I'd be able to _not do something. _

Hearing everyone else's thoughts of sadness and sympathy, I looked at them with a pleading look. Quickly, everyone started thinking of something random, but I could tell they had Bella on the back of their minds. It wasn't bad, so I went up to my room to think. I never thought that she would have died that early. Something obviously killed her and it wasn't suicide. They would have found her body if it was.

All I could do now was pray that she was in Heaven, and she was happy there.

* * *

**K so I promised you guys I'd post a second chapter. **

**I thought I'd let you know that with my other story, I have the most amazing beta ever. Sadley, she is having a very hard time getting on, and cannot beta my latest chapter. It is postponed for a bit, but I hope you all like to read that story. Also, I will be able to update this story more often because I won't be waiting for a beta, but finding time to write chapters in my schedual is complicated. I'm planning to get ahead in the story so I will only have to update and not write chapters consantly, but I have no idea how that will work out. Please bare with me, as I am going to try and plan a schedual update for this story. **

**Thanks again guys! R&R please! (:  
~Leah**


	3. Back to the Past

**Back Into Existance**

**:: Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimer: I'm addicted to Twilight. I'm in love with Edward. I wish Alice were my best friend. I refuse to like a book more than Twilight. Twilight is pratically more than half my life, and when I'm in school, I am probably thinking about Twilight or something that has to do with it. Yet, I'm still smart enought to know I don't own it, and that disclaimers are stupid. If you really thought I owned Twilight, I'd seriously /have/ to kill you. You'd be totally retarded. On with the story for all, and to clear up the dang disclaimer that annoying people won't get, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

BPOV

"_AH!" _I screamed inside my head. No matter how hard I tired, I could not find the mall. I had thought about stopping at a gas station, but it wouldn't be smart to leave my red Ferrari out. The world really has gotten mean.

How I could not remember where the mall was baffled me. I was starting to think that they took it down, as I covered much of Los Angeles for while, with my fast driving. I don't know what it is, but I love to drive fast. It much be something about vampires liking to travel fast.

I started to slow as I came into a unpopulated area. I figured I'd drive a bit slower, considering it would be boring to travel across town in a half hour or less, again. I looked out my right window, and caught a glimpse of a teenage girls eyes. Without even trying, I just started seeing this girls past. Actually, it was her very recent past. She had just come from the mall herself. I quickly caught a glimpse of the surroundings and I blinked, trying hard to get out of her past.

"_So, the mall _is _still here!" _I thought once I was out of the trance. I remembered going by the surroundings of it, but not seeing it.

As I drove past the surroundings, I noticed a big building. Silly me, I wasn't looking _their._ Only I would do that.

I pulled into the parking lot, and got a semi-good parking spot. Not that it would matter to me. I have all the time in the world - literally.

I got out of my car, locked it, and headed into Macy's. I didn't like Macy's, but it looked like the best place to park. When I got in, the store looked much different then it did 50 years ago, but I didn't care. I headed out of this store quickly, and went to a different one, without bothering to look at the name.

As I went to the young adults section, I noticed that this store had not been in the mall before. Actually, this area of it much have been added years ago. It was much newer than the rest of the mall, and it looked a lot nicer. The clothes even seemed to be nicer, but maybe that was just me.

I looked around, and picked out a good amount of clothes. I had many that were purple and green, and I also picked out a good amount of black clothes. Other than those, I picked out a few normal blues, a couple pinks, and even 3 red shirts. I then headed to the dressing room, to see if the clothes fit.

When I got to the fitting rooms, there was a _long_ line. I groaned inwardly, not wanting to attract any attention to myself. The line slowly moved, and I started to get very impatient. There was one room that had some girl screaming at her mom, and taking a very long time. It was actually very annoying, and I wanted to go rip her head off. She was the reason everything was taking this long, considering there were only 2 dressing rooms. There were more upstairs, but you had to shop up there. Also, there were about 5 on the other side of the store, but that line was just as long because no one wanted to wait in this one.

"That is _soooooo_ UGLY!" The girl inside the room screamed at her mom. What a brat, talking to your mom that way. If it were me, my mom would march me right out of the store embarrassing me the whole way, and when we got home I'd be grounded for a week. Usually that week only lasted 2 days though, considering Renee was very forgetful and forgiving. Also, since I acted more as the motherly figure a ton of the time, it tended to be hard for Renee to keep me grounded for a long period of time.

Even though it had seemed like a while, it was only a few seconds before the girl started screaming again.

"You _know _I _hate_ butterflies!" She went on. "Your so annoying mother! Ughh!"

"But sweetie!" The lady started. Sweetie? She called her sweetie with all that yelling? You've got to be kidding me. How can a mother call her child sweetie after all that yelling. Even when I was human, I would have _never_ been that nice if I had a kid. That girl would be in so much trouble for making such a big commotion.

After a good amount of time of more yelling and screaming, I was still about 7 people away from the open room. This was getting very annoying, and there was still no use in going to the other dressing rooms. Many people behind me went to stand in line for them, and even this line was getting bigger.

A superintendent finally came, and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me," She started, but was not able to finish before the mother started yelling. Like mother, like daughter I guess.

"Don't you _dare_ kick us out of this fitting room! My daughter is getting clothes for school and you will _not_ kick us out! You hear me? Get you're fat butt away from the door before I pummel you!"

I couldn't help but laugh, but feel sorry for the superintendent. Who used pummel anymore? That was so 1970's, and we were way passed then. Even I hadn't been born then!

The superintendent on the other hand had a very shocked face. She looked like she was going to scream any minute now, but she held her anger. Instead, she took her walkie-talkie thing police officers, managers, etc., talked on. She ordered for someone to come help, and walked off to the other fitting room to make sure everything was going well over there.

Everyone groaned, as I heard the little girl that was right in from of me and looked about 4 complain to her mom. She had bright green eyes and orange hair, and was a cutie. She wore a pink shirt that had ruffles on the sleeves and piglet from Winnie the pooh on it, with a pair of jeans and pink sandals.

"Mommy! I have to go to the potty!" She said, obviously not thinking she could hold it. That's how all little kids were though.

"Sweetie, we will lose our spot in line. Can't you hold it?" The mom asked, obviously concerned about her daughter, but also the spot in line. She, like everyone else did not want to leave their spot for anything. This was talking forever.

I saw a person come out of the dressing room that wasn't being occupied by the rude lady and her daughter, and the next person stepped in.

"Miss, would you like me to save your spot in line? I have a nephew, and I know how bad it is when little kids have to use the bathroom. It can cause problems sometimes." I said to the lady. I felt bad for the little girl and her mother.

"Oh are you sure? Thanks so much dear!" The lady said to me, obviously relieved. "Come on honey." The lady said, and took her daughter off.

"I HATE THAT SHIRT MOM!" The girl in the dressing room yelled, screaming her lungs off.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem in there?" A middle aged woman, who was obviously the boss asked outside the dressing room.

"Get them out of there!" A man yelled, with his teenage daughter.

"Yeah! Make them leave!" Another person yelled, this time a girl who looked about 16. Her friend then continued.

"We've been waiting in this line for almost a hour! Get them out!" Was she serious? It had only been a hour? It seemed like much longer. I couldn't believe this.

The manager ignored the yells coming from the people waiting inline, and got out her key. "Ma'am, if you and your daughter don't step out, I will call security and have them come _force_ you out." She said in a very professional voice.

"Go get rid of yourself!" The mother inside yelled.

"Security at dressing room 6597 please." The lady said into her walkie-talkie, and walked off, but the same as the other lady had done.

"W-T-F." One of the teenagers who had been complaining earlier said, rather loudly. She then continued in a quiet conversation with her friend, obviously very mad.

"Thanks so much for saving our spot!" The little girl said. She had obviously been told to say it from her mother.

"Aw, no problem sweetie! Do you feel better?" I asked her. Might as well make some kind of short conversation. What else was there to do?

"Yes!" the girl replied in a high pitch tone, and giggled. She was very cute. I looked up, and saw her mother smiling.

"You have a very cute daughter." I said to her, a light smile on my face as well. If it made people happy when they saw someone else smiling, then I should smile, shouldn't I?

"Why, thank you!" The lady said, and picked up her daughter, turning. So much for making somewhat of a conversation. I guess I was destined to stand here, waiting for the line to move.

Just then I noticed that the line had moved. The teenage girls were up next for the fitting room, and the bratty girl stepped out of the fitting room.

"How do I look?!?" She half screamed, flinging her arms into the air and did spirit fingers, also spreading her legs out a big so she looked like a star in a way.

Everyone looked at her, and stared. She was a chubby girl to say the least, and had a puke green tube top on. On her legs was a very short blue and yellow plaid skirt and rainbow tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a purple ribbon, and she had pink eye shadow on with clear lip gloss and blush that made her cheeks _red. It was crazy, and ugly. _

"What? You guys don't like it?" She asked, looking offended, and stood up strait, putting her arms down and crossed them. She got a very mean look on her face.

I giggled. It was a very funny look, but she noticed. "Humph!" She said, and walked back into the fitting room.

'MOM THEY HATED THE STUPID OUTFIT!" She started screaming. "I NEED SOMETHING NEW!"

"Okay honey, let me go find you something!" The lady said. "Just give me these clothes."

"UGH WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO GET THE CLOTHES?" The girl yelled. Suddenly I felt a new presence. It was slighting weird.

"Is there a problem?" A very familiar voice said. Just like everyone else, I turned around and my eyes widened big time. I started at the figure standing in front of me, them staring right back.

"Bella?" The voice said. "Isabella Swan?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I took about a hour of my time to write this for all of you, because I figured you guys would love me if I did. (: Who do you think Bella sees at the store? What do you think of the girl in the dressing room? You think somethings gonna happen to her and her mom? Did you like this chapter? Was the whole thing with her waiting in line boring? I sure know it was hard to write, but I like how it turned out. Anything else you want to tell me? Review, and I'll feel the need to write and give you guys another chapter. **

**Thats what happened with this one, and to fit my schedual, I think I'll just go by that. The number will always vary on how many reviews I will feel the need to get before I give you guys another chapter...but don't worry. I'll try not to be too mean, considering if you're my friend I'm not mean to you. And if you review, your my friend (: **

**xoxo  
~Leah**


	4. Believing is Hard, Forgiving is Harder

**Back Into Existance**

**:: Chapter: 4**

**Disclaimer: Now this is getting silly. I hate disclaimers, and I don't see the point in them. If you really think I own twilight, message me. This is really silly...this whole oh make sure you don't own twilight thing. For pete sake, I'd state if I was taking credit. You guys who think I own twilight are morons. But anyways, _I dont own Twilight_...and if you give me a ton of reviews I'll give you guys a nicer Disclaimer.**

* * *

EPOV

It had been a day since we arrived in Forks. A very long day. Everyone had been careful to keep their thoughts from me, probably for my sake. I didn't know how long I'd be able to deal with the hurt I felt, considering one day felt like an eternity.

I knew Alice was having many random visions, probably all of me. She was keeping them from me, but I could still tell she was getting visions and going in and out of them, because someone would always ask what she saw, and then she'd speak really quietly just so I couldn't hear. It really didn't matter though. I didn't want to know what she was seeing. All I wanted to think about was Bella. Even if she is dead, I didn't want to believe it. But I knew I had too.

"Edward, may I come in?" I heard Alice say, while knocking. I muttered a yes, but nothing more. As she came in, I turned my head, and didn't look at her.

"Listen Edward, you still have to go to school because your enrolled okay? I'll be there for moral support if you need it, and maybe you can get the secretary to make our schedules the same, you know, just tell her that your girlfriend just died and use your magic." She rambled on, not knowing exactly what to say, but still trying to make things somewhat better.

"Alice," I started, and then sighed. It seemed hard for me to talk - like every word I said was a very big breathe. "Listen, I'm going to school like you said, and Esme requested we have a few classes together, for moral support. There is no need to get them changed to be exactly the same."

"I just want you to be okay." She said in a quiet, caring voice.

"I'll make it as long as I can." I said, almost so low she couldn't hear, but I saw her face acknowledge what I had said, so she obviously did hear. Suddenly, her face dropped, realizing what my words could easily mean, and started to panic.

"No Edward! You can't do that! No matter how upset and sad you get! Even if you lost Bella you can't just go kill yourself! Your such a idiot Edward, but I love you! You can't do that!" She whined, seeming as if talking longer would save me. Of coarse, she was talking so fast a human would probably choke if they tried to talk that fast.

"I never said when!" I almost yelled. She gave a hurt face and I instantly felt bad. "Alice, I'm sorry, its just hard. I don't plan to do anything. Really." I said, trying to reassure her. As far as I was concerned, my words were true at the moment. I wasn't really planning on going to the Voulturi to get them to kill me yet. I had always told myself I would end my life to be with her, but right now my family needed me. I can wait until they seem somewhat re-healed before I decide anything. At least I hope I could.

Alice left my room after giving me a quick hug, and I sat there turning on my music. Clair de Lune filled the air, and I closed my eyes. How I wished I could escape reality. Even if I had nightmares, it would be better than staying awake, being able to see everything. Remember everything. Comprehend everything.

They say time heals wounds, but even with all the time in the world, mine would never heal. I would forever be scared until the day I am taken.

**A/N: This chapter is not done, but I did want to give a quick note. There is going to be 3 parts to this chapter, and I will give a note after each one. If I ended them, the next 3 chapters would be super short. Anyways, here the next part of chapter 4.**

APOV

I walked out of Edward's room not being my usually perky self. I could tell Jasper sensed this, because he came running to me.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He asked, in a very sensitive voice. I loved how he talked. I just wished he got to know Bella better. Become a real brother like Emmett was. Jasper really could do it. I know he could. In the past 50 years, he had somewhat gotten better at controlling his thirst.

"Edward, Jasper! Edward is so depressed. I'm surprised he's not fighting with us to go get himself killed! Edward is in really bad shape, Jazz, and we have to help him!"

"Alice, calm down! Listen, he will be fine for now, lets just let him deal with things unless he asks for help, but keep an eye on him okay?" Jasper was so sweet. That's why I picked him. We are soul mates, and I'm so happy he has his attitude.

"Okay, Jazz, I'm just worried." I said, in a whiny voice.

"I am too, but he will make it." Jasper said, and that was the end of it.

We went downstairs to see Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the couch, Rose painting her nails and Emmett playing video games as usual.

"Hey dude!" Jasper started. "Can I play with you?" He asked and ran quickly over grabbing a control.

"Yeah, hang on, let me finish this race really quick." Emmett said back. They were playing Mario Kart, which was probably the only game I could deal with and play. Of course, I always beat every one of the boys, and Rose and I were always on a equal to equal streak. Esme didn't play video games like the rest of us, though Carlisle joined in sometimes.

"DANG IT!" Emmett screamed. "4th place sucks!" He sighed.

"Don't worry Em, you're still my number 1!" Rose gushed, probably to calm him down. Of course, he was her number 1, but its not that often she will tell him something like that.

I quickly sat down next to Rose. My nail polish needed a touch up as well, so when Rosalie was done with the polish, I took it and started to paint my nails in the blood red color she had.

Finally, I looked up at the TV. Jasper was in first place, while Emmett was in a close second. Emmett was very good at this game, and I wondered why he wasn't doing so great today.

"Hey Emmett," I said. "What's going on? You're usually the one in first with Jazz trying to catch up!" I giggled. I knew Jasper would make me pay for that later, but I would find a way to avoid whatever evil idea he would think of.

"Yeah, um, nothings wrong. I'm just, uhh, having a bad day. That's all." It was plain obviously he was lying, but instead of bugging him about it, I ignored it.

"Well, I'll be right back. I have to go do something real quick." Rose said, getting up and walking upstairs at a slightly faster than human pace. I silently wondered what it was she had to do, but decided not to pester. Instead, I went into the kitchen.

Esme was working on preparing a meal. One we'd never eat, but she liked giving food to the foodless.

"Oh Esme, how will you know its good? You can't eat it yourself!" I said, and laughed.

"Well Alice, I've had taste testers before, saying that I needed more than a families opinion, and most of them said it was good. Who knew vampires who think human food is gross would be able to cook? Esme said, laughing with a big smile on her face.

I was with Rose, shopping at a store I had never been too. Why I hadn't, I don't know, because they had great clothes.

There was along line at the fitting rooms, and a girl screaming. Rose, being her self and not wanting to wait, walked up to see what the commotion was, not saying anything.

My vision went blank then. I didn't see what was so important about the vision, until very quickly I had another one.

Rose was next to a bunch of people, me to small to see anything going on. The crowd was bad.

I saw Rose standing shocked, and I looked. Bella was facing us, wide eyed. But this wasn't the old Bella we should have expected. This was young Bella, the Bella she had been when we left, except for one major difference.

She was a vampire.

Me and Rose both opened our mouths at the same time, getting ready to speak and….

Shoot. My vision went blank again. And this time it wasn't going to come back. I quickly hid my thoughts, so Edward wouldn't see and walked into the living room. I saw Rose, and started to speak.

"So Rose…you going shopping?" I asked, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Yeah, but I'm not surprised you didn't know, shopping buddy!" Rose laughed. She looked very happy, but I could somewhat see sadness in her. She knew that it would be weird, knowing the last time we had been here was with Bella.

"I'm coming with you!" I said, and we walked out the door, to her Red M3 BMW Convertible.

**A/N: End of part two! You guys getting excited? Hope that you will find out who said what, and what happens? Well we'll see if I decide to make you wait or not! (: Hehehe**

RPOV

We arrived at the mall in about 20 minutes, since I knew exactly where it was.

The mall was defiantly expanded, but you could see how old it was. I was actually surprised that they hadn't remodeled it.

I looked down at Alice standing next to me, smiling. "What are you smiling so much for?" I asked, and started to walk. She quickly caught up and started jumping up and down.

"Oh, you know how I am with shopping!" She said, and she sounded very impatient. Jeez, can't this girl ever calm down?

"Okay, well, lets go then!" We walked into the mall, and into the new store. For some reason, Alice had to go there first. I didn't understand why she wanted to, but since the little pixie insisted on it, I decided to just go. There's no use in giving her a fight anyways.

As we went inside, we found a few clothes. They had nice ones here, but I really wanted to go shopping somewhere else so I was trying to go small so we could leave quicker.

When we got to the dressing room line, I heard a girl screaming her head off. After waiting about 10 minutes of this same spot in line, and listening to the girl screaming that was holding everything up, I walked up closer to the front with Alice close behind, and asked "Is there a problem?" in a kind of rude voice.

Everyone turned around, surprised by me, and I saw a very familiar face start to stair at me, with shocked, gold eyes.

Bella.

I noticed Alice see her too, and her eyes widened. I then spoke again.

"Bella? Isabella Swan?"

APOV

Bella just stood there, surprise written all over her face. I could tell she wasn't going to be able to say anything, so I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Her face calmed a little, but she didn't hug me back. Even though I was sad, I knew she needed time to take this in. We thought she was dead, and that's why I think Rose was still standing there, the same she was when she said Bella's name.

"A-Alice? Rosalie?" Bella said, in a weak voice. It was very pretty and sweet, like a vampires should be. She had the gold eyes we had, and she was very, very pretty.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked quickly, and stepped out of line. She put her clothes down, and walked over to a quieter place in the store. Me and Rose did the same, and followed.

"Bella," I said. "We came back to Forks because we thought it would do Edward some good. We thought you were dead. You had a funeral letter from 50 years ago and everything! What happened?"

"Alice, Rose," Bella started. "50 years ago 3 vampires found me as a human when I was out in the woods, and they bit me because I knew what they were. They had the same gold eyes as you guys and everything. I woke up alone, and figured everything out on my own. I've been living by myself ever since."

I stared at her, and gave her another hug. This time she hugged me back, but it seemed like she seemed hesitant. Rose noticed.

"Listen, Edward has a messed up brain. He left you for a stupid reason, and even though at the time I didn't really have a preference if we stayed or not, I wish I would have really fought to stay 50 years back like everyone else. It was the worst thing we had ever done, and I missed you Bella. Believe it or not, I missed you. Please, don't take this out on Alice, or Carlisle, or even me." Rose said. I couldn't believe she had just said all this. Even I didn't know it. I was shocked, but backed away from Bella and looked into her eyes. I could see sadness, and felt terrible.

"I am sooooo sorry Bella! If Edward hadn't been a jerk…. He wouldn't let me say bye to you or anything! He said a clean break would be easier! But I didn't believe him and not even Rose did! He wouldn't let me look into your future so I haven't seen anything until just today before we came! You have to trust me when I say this Bella! Even if we just came to meet again, and you may not be so much as wanting to trust us, but I want my best friend back! I missed you so much and so have all of us, including Edward, and I just want you to be my best friend still!" I said this all very quickly, knowing she would get it all. I knew I would be crying right now if I could.

"Uh, Alice." Bella said. "Listen I forgive you guys, and you've always been my best friend, even without the contact for 50 years but…" she kept going, and paused.

"Yeah?" Rose said.

"Well, what do you mean 'he' missed me? How do you guys expect me to just forgive him?"

Me and Rose paused, and looked at her. Rose was first to speak.

"Actually, I don't Bella. If Emmett ever did that to me I don't know what I'd do, but I certainly wouldn't forgive him very easily."

I spoke next.

"Bella, you have to do what you want. Edward has been hurting without you, but he thought it was the safest thing to do. You'll have to talk to him yourself if you want, but I don't expect you to forgive him instantly either. What he did to you was just…well not right." I then gave her a slight smile.

Bella also smiled and hugged us both.

"I missed both of you, and your whole family so much! It got really boring being alone all the time." She gushed.

"So, Bella, how would you like to come home with us? The rest of ours, and your family is waiting there!" Rose said, and I continued for her.

"Yes come! They all missed you so much!" I grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out, Rose following.

"What about my car?" Bella asked suddenly. "Its over at the Macy's parking lot."

"I'll have Jazz come get it later. Just come on!" I told her, and pushed her into the back seat of Rose's car. We got in, and sped off to our home.

* * *

**A/N: Long chapter for you guys! How'd you like it? This one took a /long/ time to write, but yet it was acutally kinda easy. I hope this is what you guys have been waiting for. **

**I noticed a lot of you said Alice. LOL, well I did include Alice, but nope. Rose was perfect for the part, I think. I have always felt that if Bella didn't have the choice and it just came, Rose would like her somewhat and that when they were gone Rose really did miss Bella somewhat. I obviously expressed that in this chapter. If you don't agree, well, thats how my story is.**

**Also, I noticed a lot of you said Jacob, and hope that Jacob is going to be in this story. Well anyways, I didn't have any intentions of Jacob, but maybe I'll think of adding a little bit of him. Idk. I'm not a big Jacob fan, but maybe I'll write a fanfiction on him for all you Jacob fans. I'm sure I could pull it off if I can pull off these characters. **

**R&R, ask questions, anything. I'll be happy to answer. But I do have a few questions for you guys again! (:**

**How do you think Edward and the rest of the family will react to this big news of Bella actually being alive? How will Bella react to seeing everyone, espeically Edward? Do you think anything will be different? How easily will Bella let Edward into her life again? Will Edward let Bella into his life? I want to know your answers, so please let me know someway!**

**xoxo  
~Leah**


	5. The Second First Impression

**Back Into Existance**

**:: Chapter: 5**

**Summary: Bella finds the meadow, and is changed by 3 vampires. She wakes up alone, and 50 years later she desides go back to Forks. What happens when Edward decides to go back to Forks at the same time? slightly OOC; better than it sounds. R&R Canon Pairings**

**Disclaimer: Can someone tell me what the point of a disclaimer is again? Oh right, to let everyone know you're not stealing the author's work. WELL GUESS WHAT. I'M NOT STEALING AND THIS IS POINTLESS! I OWN NO CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS OR ANYTHING ELSE, EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS. STOP THINKING THAT I OWN THIS STUFF!**

* * *

BPOV

We got home within 30 minutes, because Rosalie was going so quickly. It seemed that she drove faster than me, which I'm sure she did. I wasn't quite so sure she drove faster than Edward though. It had been years since I'd last been in a car with him.

I got out of the car and looked at the big white house standing in front of me. It was exactly as I remembered it, and it didn't hurt to see it. I assumed that was because I knew the Cullen's were back, but I wasn't completely sure. Maybe being gone for so long was the answer. Either way, I was here now and I had to go and embrace everything.

"Carlisle, Esme!" Alice called. "Come out here! But make sure Edward doesn't come!" She continued, not in a loud voice. Suddenly, I saw the front door open and Esme walked out. She took one look at me, and rushed over quickly.

"Bella?" She said, obviously in disbelief. "Oh, I missed you so much!" She went on, not noticing the fact that I was changed. Carlisle was soon right behind her, giving me a hug right after. "Long time, no see" He joked, and we had a small conversation about where I've been, and how my life has been. He did happen to mention me being a vampire, and asked a few questions about that. Seeing him and talking about this made me sad though. I had wanted him or Edward to change me, either would have been fine. Thinking to how he changed most of the other Cullen's hurt a little.

"I wonder how Edward will react to your return." He then said, quietly, so Edward wouldn't hear. "He has been taking things so hard." Esme said in a soft, almost hurt voice.

"Well, we're gonna find out now." Alice said, interrupting everyone. "He may be blocking out peoples thoughts, but not every single one can get past him. He must have read something about Bella being here. He won't believe it's you, Bella, when he first sees you, so don't be offended by his reaction." She went on, making sure I was prepared. I couldn't believe I was about to see Edward again, after about 50 years.

I was very nervous, and suddenly felt a wave of calmness rush through me. I looked up from the ground that I was staring at, and saw Jasper approaching us.

"Thanks," I said quietly, looking up into his eyes. He smiled at me, and went and stood in between me and Alice.

All of the sudden the front door opened and I saw Emmett walk out covering Edwards's eyes. Edward was making a fuss and Emmett was doing his best to not say anything that would give away the surprise of me being here.

"Oh Edward, stop making a fuss! You're making yourself look bad in front of our guest!" Rose scolded, and then smirked. She knew it was the perfect thing to get him to stop, and defiantly wonder.

Edward quickly went quiet, and stood still. Everyone watched him carefully, and I could tell by his face movements that everyone was hiding their thoughts.

"What do you mean? I only hear the family's thoughts. And why are you all hiding them from…" He cut off their and grabbed Emmett's arm. Quickly he ripped it off his eyes and stared down, his eyes landing on me.

He looked at me for a long time, saying nothing. I was getting fidgety, because I was so nervous. Even with Jasper trying to calm me, I was very anxious. I didn't know what he'd think of me now, since I am a vampire. 'Would he even be happy?' I questioned to myself.

"Bella?" he questioned, not moving anything but his lips. He half closed his eyes, as if he needed a more clear view of me.

"Who else would I be?" I asked in a soft tone. His eyes grew bigger, and he slowly came closer to me, until he was about six feet away.

"I, I thought you died, years ago. Right after I left. Y.. y.. you had a funeral slip and everything!" He stumbled over his words. I had never heard him have such a hard time choosing his words. He was always perfect. He is still perfect! I had so badly at that moment wanted to just reach out and touch his hair. It was even better than I had remembered, even with my power. And his voice was gentle, his bronze eyes showing care.

Did he really still care about me? It was obvious that the others had, but Alice had explained to me earlier that it was Edward who forced them to leave. It was no ones choice, and even though they didn't say goodbye I really should try to not to blame them for their leaving. I had agreed to this, knowing full well that Alice wouldn't have just left like that, even if she didn't like me.

Still, the others may have cared for me but how could I believe he did? The others had somewhat made it sound like he did, but what did I really know? I had thought he loved me fifty years ago, so what would make me less gullible now? I had so many unanswered questions that probably wouldn't be answered anytime soon and that bugged me. I wanted to accept Edward back into my life, but I didn't want to go through heartbreak again.

"Well, as you can see, they assumed I was dead because I disappeared. My body was never found, obviously. I was announced dead about three weeks after I disappeared." I said to him, in a neutral tone. I didn't know what else to say to him. I also wanted to be mean, but that was the best I could get for now.

"Bella has come to stay with us, since she has moved back here. She has also registered for school, and she's going to be a sophomore like us." Alice said, in a happy tone.

"YES! Bella living with us will be a blast! We can play video games all the time, of course I'll win though!" Emmett rambled joyfully. "Ow! What was that for?" He said as Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"Guys don't always win in video games!" Rose yelled at him playfully. I watched them, and turned to look back at Edward. He was staring in disbelief.

Suddenly he looked up and everyone stared at him.

"Is this really all happening?" He said to himself, and turned and rushed into the house quickly. I stood there, hurt at his reaction to me.

Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions.

"Listen Bella, he's being a jerk right now. Me and Emmett are going to go in there and see what his problem is. Don't worry about him." Rose said to me, and grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him into the house.

Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and sighed. "You're welcome to stay here, if you'd like Bella. We have an extra guest room that you can certainly use." Carlisle said and turned.

"We haven't hunted in awhile and we were just getting read to when Bella got here. We'll be close, so just yell our names if you need us okay?" Esme said to all of us. She gave me a warm smile, and ran off with Carlisle.

"Come inside with us. We'll give you a room and I'm sure Alice could help you with everything else." Jasper said to me with a smirk. 'Oh no,' I thought. 'Not Alice! I remembered her and her 'Bella makeovers' quiet well.'

We walked into the house, were I could hear Rose and Emmett talking to Edward quietly, but it was hard to tell what they were saying. I decided to give them their privacy, and not worry about it.

Alice and Jasper lead me up the stairs and into a room right besides what I remembered to be Rosalie and Emmett's Room.

"That's Rose's room, and mine is right next to theirs. Carlisle's office is down the hall, you remember that. And his bedroom is upstairs like Edward's." Alice explained quickly. I knew when she was leaving out names such as Jasper's that it meant they shared rooms. "Jasper, go now! I need to fix up Bella!" She giggled, pulling me into the room.

I looked around the room, and my mouth dropped. I'd never seen this room, and it was very pretty. It had a bed with a dark purple bedcover and pillow shams on it. It also had a white canopy on top if the white rails. The curtains were purple, and the carpet was white like the rest of the wood in the room. It had one purple rug in the middle of the room and a connecting bathroom. Alice pulled me into the bathroom, which was decorated like the bedroom, with purple and white.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Alice said to me joyfully. "I'm going to have so much fun with you!" She said.

I laughed. I knew what she meant by fun. "Well, you might as well start now. I'm not going to argue you about it." I said back to her. There was no use in arguing, especially with how I felt. I felt sick and tired and upset, although I couldn't sleep.

What I really felt was hurt though. I couldn't believe Edward had reacted to me like that. But why should I have expected different? He had left me years ago, so why would he want or care about me now? I knew that everyone else wanted us to be happy together, even still, but that wasn't going to happen with him. I wanted to be more than his sister, but I knew I didn't want to rush anything. This would be hard for me, and I wanted to be sure of everything. I knew I would be his sister, at least for now, like Alice and Rosalie, even though I wanted much more than that.

* * *

**So, yes I am finally updating my story! Sorry for the wait...I lost interest in fanfiction but someone inspired me to get back on here and write another chapter for you guys! My other story will be updated probably sometime today, since that chapter has been done for MONTHS! haha, yeah, no posting on that one because I thought it sucked, but when I just reread it, it seemed pretty good to me. So yep, R&R **

**As for questions: How do you think Edward will feel about Bella living in the same house as him? Will Bella become a part of the Cullen family? Will Jacob make a quick, sudden appearence later in this story? What are Rosalie and Emmett saying to Edward? What are Esme and Carlisle really talking about while they are hunting? And what is Alice planning to do to Bella? **

**I like to hear your thoughts on my stories, so please review, and maybe I'll get another chapter out to you soon! :D**

**xoxo  
-Leah**


End file.
